Dark Matter: Rise of the Guardian-Book 1
by SkyFantasia221
Summary: Chaos's first child was made by a failed attempt to make life on Earth. As she grew, she became stronger than ever, being a really good hearted person, but rivalry and betrayal shall change her forever, living a whole new life(I suck at this) Fem Percy. Action, romance. Fem percy/ Vote for someone. Fem-Slash. Good luck, hope you like it. F**** of haters! Read it and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's Pov**

1st day of Earth, first time it was created, a perfect creation that I have made, it would be full of beautiful things, living in this world. I will make the first being, as my child and live in this biosphere(I wanted to make it more different) leading it and protecting it. It will be my first child…..

"Yo ****, we should go, we need to make sure the gate to the antiworld is closed, we don't want any trouble with them"

"I know but I am almost done with the last sphere of our world, I just need to do one more thing.

He left me and I continued on my work, I put my hand out like I was holding a ball but nothing there yet, I started muttering something to to end and begin something.

"Et erunt in te fortitudinem meam , ait, puerum istum , et dicunt , quod ad primum semper sphaera corde suo tueretur , noctis tenebris noctium tenebras regina tenebrarum potestate tenebrarum , et caligantia est umbra sera praeesset nocti . Et cecidit custodia ."(Let my power be upon thee, this child, I shall claim, be the first to ever reach this sphere, protect it with her heart, night of shadows, darkness of nights, Queen of darkness, power of shadows, be the darkening, the shadow of the bolt, ruler of the night. The fallen guardian.)

A dark sphere started to grow and it was getting bigger by the second….it was getting brighter then it started to get darker and release dark energy, something went wrong. It's starting to lose control, the power of the child grows darker. It is not from this world. I started to go across space and I saw my siblings, I had a scared face and they looked at me with a confused face.

"Get cover!" I yelled

 **Third Person…..**

She threw the shadow sphere across space, after hitting 4,000 miles, it exploded and a new world, connecting with ours was made. The world of dark matter, the blast was so powerful, it destroyed planets within 8,000 miles and pushed the Primordials back by 100 miles. What a blast mother*****. Anyway, the color of the dark matter was red and black, it looked like a thunder storm was going on inside. The Primordials decided to go inside, no matter how scary it was. It looked like you just entered hell, all darkness with red flash and thunder every 3-6 seconds.

"We should really not be here, it looks really freaky here, it's like punishment for gods who faded but were bad."

"We must find the center of this place, I just created a new world, I didn't now I had that much power too, we must find the center of this and see what it is there.

"This was suppose to be my first child and living being besides us and I failed."

"All of us make mistakes, ok, don't worry, we will fix this very soon and everything will be fine, we just need to destroy the center of it.

"Ok." sobs.

They continued for a like 10 mins, they saw crazy stuff like weird creatures and a lightning all over the place and hot energy and flames. It was so like hell. After continuing through the horror, they finally found the center, another 15 mins later. What they find was a giant dark red crystal, about 10 feet wide and 23 feet tall. It was releasing dark red and shadow energy. The aura was so powerful, it rival Chaos's power. some were afraid of it, even peeing their pants but not Her. She can feel life inside of it, so she moved closer while her siblings were shouting to her to stop but she wouldn't listen. She moved her hand towards and as she was, she felt connection, 1 ft, 6 inches and moving. She was about to touch it then…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"(Think of screaming girl with a bit of dragon roar mixed.)

The power of that roar pushed Her and the rest back, with each one of them landing on top of each other somehow. The roar was stronger than the force of breaking the sound barrier. make 10,000 times stronger and counting.

As the roar died down 10 sec later, a cracked appeared on the crystal and was spreading until it broke to smaller pieces and … a small girl, who looked like she was 6 appeared before them. She had white short hair that reached down near her jaw, red and sharp pupils like a vampire or dragon and she had perfect white smooth skin, gets it from her mother lol.

"Mama?" she says and she starts to get dizzy and fall asleep, luckily, her MOM caught her in time and let her rest in her arms.

"Sleep well my daughter, you shall be called Ventrix, because you shall be the one that will make this a better place.

 **8 years later…..**

Ventrix was currently 14 years old, her life was nice and awesome but a bit hard too, she would train most of the time, preparing for everything and a prophecy that was said. It went a little something like this..

 _Child of Power_

 _Shall Protect the world._

 _From the evil lords._

 _Lost and betrayal shall cause power._

 _but downfall as well._

 _The sky shall see a great shower._

 _See the light or darkness they fell._

 _A new hope shall rise._

 _With evil in disguise._

 _And there the final battle lies._

 _With the final battle cry._

(I tried guys, tried my best) After that, she did everything she could to survive and be on the good side. About 95% of her life was all training and fighting. She still cared but her she wasn't battle and war crazy, she was loyal, caring, non-arrogant, and lovely, her beauty and equality too made her one of the most loved person in their world. The Great/High council was even fond of her(I made that up), her mother was part of it, each of the powerful gods share the Universal world, their leader, Energon, the first being of all, wants her to be in the council but she denied kindly, saying she wants to be the guardian of their world. Also, her siblings were born(more like made from energy and stuff, I don't remember all the names) Tartarus, Nyx, Gaea, you know the rest, she liked Gaea and Nyx the best, they were both sweet, Gaea was caring and lovely while Nyx was tough and cared too. She would mostly hang out with them. Both siblings would sometimes fight over her and other crazy stuff but it always ended up with Venatrix hanging with both of them, even if both wanted the day for themselves and Venatrix. The rest of the siblings would get very jealous, leading to destruction in the future.

 **6 years later….**

Gaea and Nyx grew to fully hate each other, always at war with each other, both of them were currently 16, with the rest also in their teenage years. Venatrix wasn't really much around anymore, barely even with them to hang anymore. She was 20 years old, became a full immortal at the age of 18 he height was a full 5.12ft. She was always in combat or battle, fighting wars to protect their home world. Gaea and Nyx would still fight over her, trying to get her attention when she comes home which rarely happens, she doesn't even stay for long. Guess that's why everyone is being dicks to each other. Chaos, well she tried to handle it but everything was going haywire, only Gaea and Nyx wouldn't listen much. For Venatrix, she was finally coming home, but struggling, something happened along the way and it wasn't good.

 **Chaos pov…**

Ay ya ya, this is hard, why weren't they as easy her. my kids are always fighting, what should I do, only Venatrix can handle it most of the time.

"Dm Dm DM." A knock came from the door.

"Guys calm down, your sister is back" I yelled to her teenage kids.

"She IS!" Yelled Gaea and Nyx.

I walked up to the door and opened it, I was happy to see my oldest child is but what surprised me was her eyes were glowing red. She walks in, taking 5 steps and everyone stopped and looked at her. I wondered what was wrong besides my kids being morons these days when she is gone.

"Hi guys."

Then she falls down on the floor with pure white blood, white blood!

Why was it white. I told the kids to bring her on the bed and get things I needed. After putting her on the bed, I noticed something wrong with her skin, she had dark purple veins popping out and it seemed to be affecting her badly.

She was getting worse by the second, I can't lose her, what would I tell all of them, how would Gaea and Nyx react to this.

 **Third person with Everyone else**

"What do you think is wrong with her" Tartarus, says

Everyone was thinking and asking the same thing, they didn't really know what was wrong with her, she was in pain. Nyx and Gaea were the saddest one out of all of them, they didn't want to lose the person they really loved. Tartarus, Eros, and Erebus felt bad a little bit but they still are kind of pissed of her. A few minutes later, Chaos walks in the room and tells them that Ventrix was going to be ok, that she had some sort of poison in her and was able to get it out.

"Oh thank goodness, she is ok" Nyx said

"Yeah, she does so much to keeps us all safe, we should do something to prove to her and help her in any way."

"Agree?"

"Agree!" They all said

 **10 years later…..**

Slap! The sound of her hitting both of them, for their stupidity, idiocy, messed up mind. Over the 10 years, both Gaea and Nyx were trying to grow stronger, but ended up trying to get ontop of each other so they started fighting, causing chaos across their world. This called disruption and Ventrix had to deal with it most of the time. But she had enough of it, it all ends here, her anger grew over time, instead of being forgiving and caring and kind, her anger and rage grew inside, she can't handle it anymore, no more bitchin each other she says.

"You guys have been a disgrace! All you do is fight fight fight!I cared for you guys and thought you better, you guys are adult now! If you guys are going to keep acting like that then get out of my face and I never want to talk to you guys again! You understand! Stop fucking up everything! It's messing with my fucked up life!

As Venatrix left,both sisters were crying, they were sad that she doesn't want to see them again, and there sadness became pain, and pain became anger, and anger became fury.

"It's all your fault Gaea"

"You're the cause of it, you started it"

"Shut up, you're just a bitch"

"Well you're just a ….."

SMACK! Chaos came out of nowhere and and slapped both of her daughters, even if it pained her to do so, she had no choice. Life was about to get even worse…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Pov…..**

"Sir we have been trying to take over the world of Chaos but a guardian is stopping us every time, getting stronger each day my lord."

"Hmmm, looks like I have to meet this guardian and deal with him,hehehe." He laugh maniacally.

As he did, he grabbed his servant and crushed him to death. A battle of the century will happen soon, so famous, so destructive, this battle will be the battle of battles, but the legend shall be hidden. The Lord of the Anti World was coming to destroy our world. He walks out of his palace, bringing millions of warriors behind him. Yes He's called A lord, not a god, being the Lord of dark energy. The Lord makes a turn, ready to say his battle speech

" Bladers! The final battle has come, we were this close to taking over the World of Chaos, but with me here, we can finish the job. HOOOORAHHHH!"

"Hoorahh!'

"Hoorahh!"

 **Venatrix Pov….(Finally right)**

Sighs…...I feel like my life is gonna end soon, even though I'm an immortal and a Goddess, oh yeah, I'm not a Goddess of anything yet, it's so annoying, even though I'm a very strong person. I do have dark powers of the 5 elements. It's darkness, water, fire, air, lightning. More like electricity and voltage, it doesn't work like thunder strike and like that. I would burst electrical energy around me and do more.

"Hey, are you okay? I know you got mad at your sisters but was it wise to slap them?"

Oh yeah, I slapped 2 of my sisters for being idiots and always being a bitch and saying shit to each other. Damn, when have I ever have an outburst.

"Mom, you slapped them too you know."

"I know, hehe, I can do that I guess. Can you though?" She says while smirking.

Ha, life has been hard for I don't know, it just is. Sighs, have to meet my family in the council room soon. I flashed to the council room and sat on my throne, which was next to my moms. Few minutes later, everyone flashed in and took their proper seats. The order was(Clockwise) Me, Eros, Tartarus, Nyx, Gaea, (Made up and siblings of Chaos next)Starla (Primordial Goddess of Stars), Gravitite (Primordial God of Gravity), Meteoroid(God Of Asteroids and Meteors) and Order.

"From my spies, the report says the one leading the whole operation is coming, wanting to meet the Guardian….." Mom said with a suspicious look.

Everyone looked at me, I was nicknamed the Guardian because I always protect my world no matter what. One time I even met Odin, I felt Bladers in the planet of the Ice Giants, they were disguised as Ice Giants. That meeting with him was very fucked up. I think he was a little perverted, trying to flirt with me. My response was I kicked him in his place where it doesn't shine.

Anyway, back on topic...or we were. Everyone started arguing and yelling at each other. Most were my siblings doing all the crap talk. Aunt Starla was getting irritated of all the bull shit, she was about to yell shut up but I stepped in.

"HEY!, EVERYONE SHUT UP WE WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING LIKE THIS!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, almost using my demonic voices.

Nyx was looking pissed at me, I don't know why, over time, she was always starting to get mad at me ever since I slapped her and Gaea. I was going to talk to her about her attitude but then…..

"Shut up!" My Sister yelled.

"You're always the perfect one, always doing everything, always being rewarded and shit"

"Nyx Ple-" Mom says but was interrupted.

"No, I can't stand her anymore, why don't you give us some more attention than her!"

"Nyx I'm sorr-' I said but.

"No! Shut up! Mom, focus more on us, not her, she's nothing, at least me and the rest weren't created by an acciden-"Nyx suddenly realised what she says, and had a face of horror.

I was scared, I looked around, everything was quiet. Why do I feel this pain, is it true, I was an accident, that means, I was never meant to live.

Thump.

My heart, it hurts, why, I feel …..

Thump.

Thump.

I fell to my knees, touching my heart. Everyone got up to care for me but I put up a shield around me, no one can get in.

 **Third Person view…..**

Venatrix was in her bubble, on her knees while her hand on her chest. Nyx was scared and crying, Gaea was pissed at Nyx and Chaos, well she's about to make Nyx's life a chaos if something bad happens to Venatrix. Everyone else was wondering what might happen. Everything was so quiet.

(Lets skip to da best part shall we?)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Venatrix screamed as a red glowing aura was coming out of her mouth. It looked like it was really hurting her. Everyone tried everything to get through her barrier but it wouldn't budge. Her neck and face was glowing red, White and red cracks were appearing all around her. As she was releasing her energy, it also looked like a body just formed on the released energy and went with where it was going, no one knows. Venatrix just kept screaming, so loud, everyone had to cover their ears, so loud, The Lord of Dark Energy heard it from millions of lightyears away. Finally she stop screaming and suddenly teleported in the middle of the Universe, where The Lord of Energy was waiting.

"What do you want!"

"Nothing, I just want to give you something…. Guardian."

"You know, I expected you to be a guy at first because from where I came from, men has all the power, but I guess this world is full of weaklings like a girl yourself."

"Why would I want something from you, as if I'..."

"You want a new life, a different one."

There, Venatrix stopped talking, The Lord of Dark Energy smirked as he was right about his theory. His spies has been saying informations about her to him and the way she acts, as if she didn't want this life. So he decided to try something. Ventrix realised he was right and how he would know about this. Sh does want it, always wishing for it to happen, she just wanted to live normally most of the time, not be a goddess, a guardian, just be a normal mortal, like what Gaea made on her planet.

"You're right….I do want to live normally, but you probably want something in return don't you?"

"You're smarter than I thought. I do want something, hmmm let me think…...Are you still a virgin?'

"Eww no, pervert, there is no way i'll do it with you, never ever!"

"What, that's not what I'm talking about but it be pretty good…." And there The Lord of Dark Energy got lost in his own perverted thought.

Thinking about how she was begging for it to stop while sounding like she wants it. Slowly undressing her and moving his hand down to her….

"I can read your mind pervert!"

"What...ehh, why did you ruin it, damn idiot."

"Anyway, why did you ask about if I'm still a virgin and yes I am."

"I want a child with you without DOING IT."

The Lord of Dark Energy, takes out something from his pocket, it a small glowing jar, it had a very dark aura around it. He gave it to her and she grabbed it and was inspecting what it was. She opened the cap and touched it, it had a powerful aura and it was a little gooey. She smelled it and said…..

"Please tell it isn't what I think it is."

"Oh yes it is…."

"That is disgusting, you seriously gave me your sweat!"

"Yup!"

"how did you even…...eww pervert, you did that to make sweat!"

"Just drink it and I'll give you what you want!"

"Fine!"

As she was drinking it, she felt energy build up and leaving her. Same for The Lord of Dark Energy. Both powers, energy combined, building a dark, evil powerful that will be monstrosity in the far future. It started to form a body of a baby and when it was complete, there was something on the baby. It had 3 stripe tattoo on both of where her eyes are and had dragon like wings. On her chest was a diamond tattoo with 6 sides, and it had a 3 inside it.

 _A child, born of darkness._

 _As it grows, a monstrous power it shall harness._

 _An dark beast, it shall be._

 _And all mortal, immortal shall flee._

 _Mother of darkness, shall stop the beast._

 _Mother and daughter, united at least_

 _Darkness shall destroy evil._

 _The world shall make the deal._

"Someone's coming, we have to hurry, make it look like we are fighting. Also make it look like you killed me."

"Ok lets goo!"

"What about the baby?"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her…"

And there, the life of our dear guardian is destroyed(for now), and reborn a new life. Where her life will get interesting and still do what she does. Protect something, protect people, protect her home…..

 **I feel like this chapter suck but thanks for the support, don't worry next chapter will be better and longer. Also please review who you guys would like Venatrix(Fem percy's) partner, here are some choices.**

 **Artemis...**

 **Hestia...**

 **Hera...**

 **Thalia...**

 **Zoe...**

 **Some made up character...**

 **A character from another story because I might do some crossover...**

 **That's just the idea, you guys can pick more, even Nyx or Gaea. You guys decide, please say what you think, haters, get the f*** out of here, no one wants to here your stupid 55 comments and reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt In One

"Ms Hunt , can you help me with this problem?"

Clara Hunt or Claire, teacher of Westover Hall with blonde short hair that reaches down right under her jaw, ocean blue eyes with glasses on, with the right figure, she was just the right size in all places, wearing a suit and tie, stood up from her desk and went toward the students that called her. She explained how the problem worked in an easy way they can understand. Everything was going great for her, ever since she was born to now being a teacher. She never met her father but her mom told her stories about him being from the heavens. Since then she would always look up in the sky at night and talk to her father as of he was there in front of her. Now she was currently 18 years old. She finished college when she was 16 and trained to be a teacher for one year. Now 19 years old, the world knows her as the youngest teacher starting at 17, a model, and for being really rich. She has created weapons of her won, her mom owns and is the CEO of a powerful company that sell products, especially weapons, known as RGN(Regeneration) Incorporation . Claire is a definition of a perfect women.

*RINNGGGG*

"Alright guys, class dismissed. Remember that it is our school dance tomorrow so get ready and have fun. Also, Mr and Ms di Angelo can I speak to you both for a moment?"

"Yes Ms Hunt."

"Look, I know you guys like to keep to yourselves and not hang with others but I suggest you both go to the dance tomorrow. Who knows what might happen, it might be your best day ever."

"I don't know Ms Hunt me and my brother do not really have anything to do there and besides, everyone has someone to go with so-"

"Aren't you guys a bit too young to be in a relationship, especially you Nico. Look, just have fun there and so what you don't have a date. All I can tell is that most of the boys here are perv-"

"Ms Hunt! Language!"

"You're right, sorry. Well it's time for you guys to go, hope to see ya there."

 **Scene change….**

"Hey Phoebe!"

"Hey Clara!"

It has been a five years since she met Phoebe. During her highschool years as a senior at 14, she met Phoebe during the weekend when she decided to go hunting, using a hunting knife. She was stalking a deer that was nearby and was about to throw her knife, aimed at its head when a silver arrow came out of nowhere and shot it. Clara stood up and went towards the dear and took out the arrow. She then heard a thump and turned around. She saw a girl around her age wearing all silver including her bow and quiver. The mysterious girl then asked.

"Who are you…"

"I should be asking you the same thing…."

And faster than the eye can see, we both had our hunting knife to each others throat. We both had a stare down, The mysterious girl glared at Clara while she showed no emotion. Slowly but surely, they both brought their weapons down.

"You're pretty good."

"I can say the samething. Hehe"

"What are you doing hunting in the woods."

"I was bored after school was done and had nothing else to do so I decided to go hunting."

"Were you planning to eat the deer?"

"I was but since you killed it first you can have it. I'll just look for another one."

"We can share, it is big enough for two or even more."

"That is great…..what your name, I'm Clara Hunt."

"Phoebe..Phoebe Artemis."

"Interesting"

 **Back to present**

"Damn, you look really beautiful Phoebe. The silver really matches you."

"You've grown yourself Clara plus I'm nothing compared to you. You're very famous in the world."

"Heheh thanks but enough of me, let us go hunting!"

10 deers were killed that afternoon. Tied as always but Claire can't help but feel the Phoebe is always holding back. After bringing the deer's to Phoebe's campsite. She said her goodbyes and started to go home. On her way she couldn't help but also feel like something horrible was going to happen the next day.

 **The Next Day…**

While the kids were dancing, Clara decided to go hunting since she was not really needed anyway. Before she left though she met up with Nico and Bianca, telling them that it was a good choice and to have fun. After that she quickly went to her office, opened her closet and grabbed her hunting gear. Secretly Claire is a big fan of anime, especially Attack on Titan. Her hunting gear is like the uniform of the anime except it is all green camo, black pants, camo boots, camo jacket and she has a short black T shirt inside, going down under her chest, showing her abs and part of her back.

As she was hunting, going from tree to tree, looking for the hidden target. She saw a bunch of girls in silver and in the front was a younger version of Phoebe. Claire quickly hid in the trees and watch what was happening. In the corner of her eye was the cliff and she saw Dr Thorn walking with Bianca and Nico. Behind them not far was Grover and three others. One male and two females. Then it happen all too fast...Dr Thorn turning into a monster, fighting, the boy taking out a pen and it turning into a sword. Grover having goat legs. Helicopters and -

"Permission to kill my lady."

Young Phoebe gave permission and they all shot their arrows towards Dr Thorn turned monster. A girl with blonde hair suddenly appeared on it's back and stab him there. The monster screamed and went and jump over the cliff. The boy with the sword tried to go after them but the girl in a silver tiara who asked younger Phoebe to for permission to kill stopped him. They all decided to meet up and gather. In all the girls eyes, there was hated towards the boys as Claire noticed. After a few minutes, Claire decided to let her presence known. She went from tree to tree till she was on top of Phoebe. Faster than the eye can see, Claire jumped down and landed on top of Phoebe. Her lying in the ground while Claire hugs her from the back.

"What magic is this Phoebe! OMG you are so young again. Who are they all? You hang with a bunch of girls in silver? Are you the leader? What was that monster? Tell me Tell me TELL ME!"

"Clair how long have you been watching?"

"The whole thing stupid." As Claire gets up and helps Phoebe up.

"So are you going to tell me everything?"

"Yes….My name is Phoebe...Phoebe Artemis as in the Greek Goddess. Greek mythology and the Gods. They are all real and this are my hunters and those four are demigods, including the one that got captured . This one over here is a Satyr. That monster you saw is an ancient greek monster known as a Manticore. This is all real you have to belie-"

"I knew it! I was right! It was all real. I thought I was going crazy when I see all those things."

"You're a clear sighted mortal? You can see through the mist…"

"So that's how I can see...interesting..Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did not want to ruin our friendship…"

"Are you kidding me?! Monster, Goddess, or demigod you'll always be my friend."

"Thank you so much Claire that means so much to me."

 **Claire pov…**

It was surprising and fun at the same time. Phoe- I mean Artemis introduced me to all her Hunters and I found out some were actually a fan of me and asked for my autographs. I also met the demigods and did the same but the last one I met. Her name I think was Thalia, her eyes were full of love and admiration. She also proved that by jumping up and down, hugging me and saying she loves me and asking me to marry her. I swear I can hear Artemis behind me snicker. So I decided to joke around and say….

"Sure, when you are older."

You can hear her gasp and act very excited which seems like out of her character don't you think?

"Sooooooo Artemis, where are we going now" I asked while Thalia was still clinging on to me.

"Well we are going to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven for demigods."

"Nice but…. How are we going to get there?"

As I said that a bright light appeared out of nowhere and we all had to close our eyes so we would not be blinded. After a few more seconds, it finally died down. When I opened my eyes, there stood a tall man dude with blonde hair. Very attractive , not my type, and gave off some sort of heat and brightness. Behind him was a bus that would fit all of us. He was looking around, looking bright , no pun intended, till he saw caught my eye. He stood up straight and walk towards me. I saw Thalia and she was giving a cute glare towards the dude as if she was saying back off she is mine. He came up to me, took my hand and said -

"My Gods, I am a big fan of your Claire Hunt. Wouldn't mind if I take you to dinner later toni-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I kicked him in where the sun don't shine. Everyone started laughing their assess off. Including Artemis. Thalia had a look of Admiration again. I looked backed at the dude and said…

"Apollo I supposed? Sorry but you're not my type at all….actually your kind is not my type." I said as I looked back and winked at Thalia, making her blush and flustered.

 **Poll**

 **Thalia: 3**

 **Nyx: 1**

 **Artemis: 1**

 **Otherverse:**

 **Supergirl: 2**

 **Sona: 1**


End file.
